User talk:Wabba The I
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SD Bank/@comment-Wabba The I-20110322182713 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 18:27, March 22, 2011 Welcome! Maybe Brunant can become more active with new users. HORTON11 15:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Wabba, I saw your work on the Nationalemuseumgroep in Libertas and was wondering if you'd do the same for ours. I was also hoping to make the Royal Garages part of the auto museum. What do you think? HORTON11: • 17:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Schaertsen What do you think of the Dirk Schaertsen page? I expanded some areas and added a pic. HORTON11: • 14:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Verry good! Wabba The I (talk) 14:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :: If there's anything else you'd like to add, or you want to make pages for other Cheseter players, please feel free. HORTON11: • 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wabba, you might want to do an article on Voetbalkrant on Libertan footballers in Brunant. Ali Poelstra has been doing really good. HORTON11: • 17:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Mmm, yeah but on articles of newspapers and magazines on Wikistad arn't articles shown. Wabba The I (talk) 17:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) You could put it on the website of Voetbalkrant, like I do with totalfootball.bt HORTON11: • 17:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Twin cities We should look for more Libertas-Brunant twin cities. Maybe we can even do a government meeting or an IWO one. HORTON11: • 19:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Government meeting is the best. Wabba The I (talk) 17:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: When do you propose we do it? HORTON11: • 17:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: I have a better idea! Look at this page. Translate it to English. We can also make one for Libertas-Brunant with Brunant as host nation. Wabba The I (talk) 17:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: OK, i'll take a look. HORTON11: • 18:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Sure, it looks good. Let's do it. HORTON11: • 18:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Peson Hey, Wabba we don't use the category "Person" for each page anymore. Take a look at the talk page of the category.--George the Greek (talk) 23:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : In Libertas, we use that category. Okay! Wabba The I (talk) 15:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Civil War I think your civil war idea is somewhat unrealitsically, since there are no clear motives to start a war, there is no internal force strong enough to fight a war and we have an armed force unlike Libertas or Lovia. HORTON11: • 18:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Libertas has and always has had an armed force, Horton. Happy65 19:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Person Hey Wabba we don't use the category person anymore. Check out the talk page of the category.--George the Greek (talk) 19:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, sorry! :( Wabba The I (talk) 13:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Wabba, wo you think we can do transfer deals of Libertans to Lovia? HORTON11: • 20:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Libertas Hey Wabba, why do you take Brunanter people to Libertas?? I mean you did it with Koopman and now with van't Kirk. You could ask before, at least.--George the Greek (talk) 14:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : 1) They have Libertan surnames. 2) Better relations. 3) I need to ask it indeed. Wabba The I (talk) 14:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::What do you mean Libertan surnames?? Both Libertans and Brunanters are descendants of Dutch, so everyone has Dutch surnames.--George the Greek (talk) 15:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Wabba, why do you always make the pictures bigger and you add spaces in the " (title) " ?? --George the Greek (talk) 12:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yes. ::: Forgot the sign. Wabba The I (talk) 13:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Wabba, I asked you why...--George the Greek (talk) 13:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: The pictures are too small. You can also add information with those pictures. Example: The Brunanter President in 1975 in Koninstad. ''Those spaces in the titles are just handly. More summary. Wabba The I (talk) 13:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Why did you remove my vote? I will be voting for you Happy65 15:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC) : Wait. You are both good politicians and you are right. I am voting you because Horton has already three votes but he don't needs to be angry. I want to vote on him too!!!!!! :( Wabba The I (talk) 15:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I think you should come on chat so we can discuss the football page. HORTON11: • 14:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey Wabba, you don't have to add categories such as "Football", "Sports" and "AFC" on footballers' pages.--George the Greek (talk) 08:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok. Wabba The I (talk) 09:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Jersey What do you think of the Libertas jersey I designed? HORTON11: • 07:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) : Very nice! Wabba The I (talk) 16:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :: And it's on sale too! Maybe you might want to put a couple Libertan team jerseys on the Ultimate Sports page. HORTON11: • 16:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: I can not create thos jerseys. Wabba The I (talk) 19:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Transfer Do you think we can do a transfer deal for Michiel Verwest (of Libertas) to FC Kings? HORTON11: • 17:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : Can we say that he plays for FC Kings since the begin of 2013 or now? Wabba The I (talk) 17:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Well it would be a summer transfer. He'd officially move to the club as soon as the transfer window opens, but we can arrange a pre-deal. HORTON11: • 17:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: Okay. So we don't have to edit the pages (FC Kings, his personal page ...)? Wabba The I (talk) 17:45, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: We can do his page and the transfer list, but we can do the squad later, BTW what do you think would be a good transfer price? HORTON11: • 17:52, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Just 480.000 Euro. Wabba The I (talk) 18:01, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Ok. HORTON11: • 18:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions Hey Wabba, do you think you might have any suggestions for The Greatest Brunanter? HORTON11: • 16:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I will look later this evening, good? Wabba The I (talk) 17:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 19:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I added some people, good? Wabba The I (talk) 20:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello, can you coordinate the dates of the IWO games football to be with the new date's? Granero (talk) 04:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I will edit a lot of things for the IWO, good? Wabba The I (talk) 07:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you still working on the diving, volleyball etc. for the IWO Games? 77topaz (talk) 15:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Nobody cares about this. Wabba The I (talk) 22:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Me, and Horton, and the people in Lovia do. We shouldn't give up on the IWO Games, if that's what you're suggesting. 77topaz (talk) 05:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Nobody adds information or results. Wabba The I (talk) 06:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Well people there have some interest, but not enough. We don't even have a Lovian athletes list. HORTON11: • 14:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Wabba started a Lovian list of athletes, and Cadaro/Sjors created several athletes a few days ago. Anyway, I'd gladly help with results, but I'm not quite sure how to go about doing so. 77topaz (talk) 15:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ^Hey, Wabba or Horton, did either of you see this? 77topaz (talk) 20:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Well we really need to get a discussion started over in Lovia. The games are about integration so we need cooperation from all nations (and we couldn't handle the games just us few). Earlier Marcus and Kunarian agreed on helping, so we should start from there. HORTON11: • 20:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) There's this page already, and didn't you start a discussion about the Games in The Pub a few weeks ago? 77topaz (talk) 06:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, how should I go about helping with the results? Only part of the diving has had medals awarded, and women's volleyball and men's basketball are the only other events which have even partial results. 77topaz (talk) 06:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) TV programs Hey Wabba, I'm working on Dutch programs for BBN 4, and I was wondering if you could help me out with some ideas/names for the shows. HORTON11: • 13:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : If you can say me subjects (police series, thriller or comedy) I will help you. Wabba The I (talk) 16:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :: A thriller/mystery show would be great, and maybe a talk show for now. I'm working on a dramedy football series. HORTON11: • 16:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::"Vrijdag met Thompson" is a talk show name if the presenter is named Thompson and it is launched on Friday. Or "De David Thompson Show". "De Politiek Met Miek". Wabba The I (talk) 17:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Vrijdag met Thompson sounds good. We have Tegeninformatie for politics, but maybe a serious show would be good. HORTON11: • 17:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Maybe every episode has some political guest. They talk about the Dutch-language, politics in some parishes ... and maybe one non-political guest and some news fragments. Wabba The I (talk) 17:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sure. Like an analysis of politics and news of the day, in Brunant and foreign. That'd be great. HORTON11: • 17:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) History Hey, Wabba, do you have any ideas for shared Libertan-Brunanter history? I've already finished the Arabian and Aragonese sections of the history page and was looking for ideas for the kingdom. HORTON11: • 18:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I will give the main history line of Libertas so there is maybe something related? *Provincia Libertae (Roman Empire) *Frankisch Empire *West-Francia *Kingdom of Muntegu *Kingdom of Wikistad *Kingdom of Nyttfron *British invasion *French invasion *Independence War *Kingdom of Libertas *National Revolution *President instead of a King *First Civil War *Second Civil War *King instead of a President *Modern Libertas Wabba The I (talk) 19:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : I was meaning more historical links between the countries, along the lines of the royal marriages you did but also trade and political. Btw, when was the French invasion? We had one too, but during the Seven Years' War in 1756. HORTON11: • 19:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: The French were active in Libertas before 1620. Martinus is important, he was born in Brunant. The Neyt Family is important in both countries. But Libertas was never occupied by the Germans. Wabba The I (talk) 09:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ok. Seems like our major events don't really match up? Just an idea, what would you think about a Liberto-Brunanter conflict? HORTON11: • 15:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Maybe Libertas participated on French side during the Franco-Brunanter War and later there would be a second conflict between Brunant and Libertas. Wabba The I (talk) 16:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: That could be interesting. Let's work on that, Libertans on the French side. HORTON11: • 17:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: First finish the Caruleo page in Wikistad. Wabba The I (talk) 17:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: Ok. So you might need to create pages for commanders etc. and we could also include naval battles and expand/ increase land ones. HORTON11: • 17:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wabba, so how do you want to proceed with Libertas and the war? I suggest we do a discussion on the talk page. HORTON11: • 18:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, another idea I had. What if Libertas participated in the Vietnam War in the 1960s? I had an idea about a rightist anticommunist government in the 1960s which gives support to the United States and sends a few thousand soldiers to Vietnam. The government will see the terrible situation later and then decides ti end Libertan involvement before 1970. HORTON11: • 19:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe but was is Brunant's opinion? Wabba The I (talk) 15:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :: The Brunanter government would not have participated (because we did not have the logistics) but for sure there might have been some volunteers. I was thinking, perhaps a wikinational force of volunteers from Brunant, Lovia and others that fought under the Libertan forces. HORTON11: • 15:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) An idea Hey Wabba, user Traspes created a medieval-fantasy tv series and I was wondering, would you like to have Libertas Televisie as a co-productor for the series. The plot is of three countries that want to dominate the world and each one I think represents Traspes, Brunant and another, so maybe we could include Libertas. My idea was to have the Brunant scenes in English, Traspes in Spanish and Libertas in Dutch (with subtitles of course). HORTON11: • 17:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) : Libertan participation as producent is okay but as subject in the series: no. Wabba The I (talk) 18:07, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :: It wouldn't be Libertas as a subject but a fictional kingdom representing it. The actors playing characters would be Libertan and speak Dutch. HORTON11: • 18:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ah yeah but I don't like the country Traspes. Wabba The I (talk) 18:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Why? And this is just a TV show, only a fictional Spanish-speaking kingdom will be show in the series. HORTON11: • 18:27, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wabba! Could you fill out the CCPL seats at Kings State Councillor Order and tell me your thoughts on my proposal for a state government at Forum:Kings State Council. Thank you! 'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 18:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) chat please. Happy65 15:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Please come on chat. Thanks alot. Happy65 18:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Lovia Hey Wabba could you come on chat please, I need to ask you something about Lovia 'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 17:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Libertan royals Wabba, are you planning to make the pages of the Libertan royals? Perhaps we could even do a marriage between our royal families. HORTON11: • 16:27, February 20, 2014 (UTC) : That is possible. I will first make a tree, than we can discuss that. 16:31, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Sure. HORTON11: • 16:37, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Perhaps we can say one of the Pennington's can marry Princess Victoria, or Anna with Prince Johan or Alexander. HORTON11: • 16:49, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Johan is already married with Libertan Caroline Hansen and Alexander with Libertan-Danish Melissa Odeberg and normaly Victoria with Libertan Count Robert of Wissemeer but we can or change Victoria's marriage or change Alexander's marriage. Not that of Johan. Wabba The I (talk) 17:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Sure. Perhaps Alexander with Anna Pennington? HORTON11: • 18:11, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: True. So when could they marry? Wabba The I (talk) 18:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: We could say they were married already, like in 2012. HORTON11: • 18:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: That sounds very good. Any children, or in future? Wabba The I (talk) 19:01, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::: We could say they have a child already. HORTON11: • 19:04, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I think Melissa is a good name or should we take some family relatives names of them? Wabba The I (talk) 19:05, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: That's great. HORTON11: • 19:07, February 20, 2014 (UTC) And one question, is King Hendrik a direct male descendant of King Rubeus II? HORTON11: • 20:01, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :: No. Rubeus II had a son: Rubeus III and Rubeus III had a son: Robert and Robert had a daughter: Elizabeth and Elizabeth had a son: Hendrik. He is a descendant of Rubeus II but not anymore of the Van Draak family because Elizabeth married Count Jozef of Holten (Libertan title) so the House of Holten is in power in Libertas. Wabba The I (talk) 15:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ok, thanks for clearing it up. You should probably specify that on the King's page. HORTON11: • 16:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Wabba, is King Dimitrius a Son of King Martinus and Helene? In that case he'd need to be born later since Helene was nine years old in 1793. Also, his daughters were all born before he was ten and other dates do not match. If you like I could help you. HORTON11: • 17:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Forambo Cup I just saw your Foranbo Cup message on the Donderstad Grand Prix talk, and it'd be okay to include it. So feel free to create Brunanter teams etc. HORTON11: • 16:33, March 1, 2014 (UTC) : Come on chat, please! Wabba The I (talk) 16:34, March 1, 2014 (UTC) chat please wabba. Happy65 13:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, what do you think of my work on king Hendrik and Queen Marie? Btw we're on chat if you want to come. HORTON11: • 15:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey wabba :) Come on chat please. I have things to discuss. 'Peter Wostor' ('user) 19:24, March 23, 2014 (UTC) sorry Wabba, I'm sorry, there was no problem, just wasn't talking because I was editing Kemburg. I'd appreciate it if you returned. Thanks alot. '''Peter Wostor (user) 19:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Can FC Willemstad sign Michiel Verwest on pre-contract for summer 2014. I'm planning a revolution for Willemstad so they can have a good season next season. I'll make him a good page too! Peter Wostor (user) 19:52, March 23, 2014 (UTC) wabba Can I make very massive page for Robin Victoriaan, under the condition he plays for Kemburger club Battery FC? Peter Wostor (user) 18:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) also, do you want to buy any kemburgers? : Sure! But where do you want to create the page? On Kemburg or on Libertas? I will check the second point later today. Wabba The I (talk) 18:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Wabba, you think there's also room for Marco van Marwijk or Ricardo Schepers to be on the Libertas national team? HORTON11: • 18:10, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: For Marwijk, yes! I am thinking about Schepers. Wabba The I (talk) 18:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Great! Schepers is young so there's still time. HORTON11: • 18:23, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, If you like, I can take over Olympia in Libertas and Bring a couple of Brunanters to the club. I have an owner in mind for the club. HORTON11: • 15:30, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! : I don't believe in this, my friend! Wabba The I (talk) 09:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : Well, whether you are Christian/Roman Catholic or not, I still hope you had a nice day. Nick Talk 10:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: I had a nice day but that does not matter with anything on this wikia, you understand me? Wabba The I (talk) 11:30, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Films Perhaps we could make a Brunanter-Libertan film, as Libertan cinema hasn't been too active the past few years. HORTON11: • 20:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm not active on Libertas now. Wabba The I (talk) 20:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey The transfer window is open so can you please come to chat? Thanks. Wabba Please come to chat because I'm selling some players! Nick Talk 15:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Wabba Tell me if you want to chat! Nick Talk 19:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Libertas and recent events? Wabba, do you think we can include Libertas in the recent unfolding events? In Lovia police have raided a Muslim community hunting two dangerous individuals and in Brunant the police presence has been heightened in Koningstad because of the sighting of an accomplice of the Alcacer train bombers. And come to chat if you can. HORTON11: • 15:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat if you can. There's something I'd like to discuss. HORTON11: • 19:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Will you please come to chat? Nick Talk 19:25, January 27, 2015 (UTC)